


Movies And Fiction

by bangles25



Series: Teal [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Gen, a couple swears, girl!Onew - Freeform, mentions boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key watches movies with Eunsook, and finds some of her private reading material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies

**Author's Note:**

> these are two separate fics, but I am putting them together because they are both so short. They both take place quite a while after Key and Eunsook have met. They're at a place where they are both comfortable goofing off with each other and just hanging out.

“oh, you don’t want to watch this,” Eunsook said, reaching for the tv remote.

“Why not?” Key asked, glancing over at her as she aimed the remote at the tv.

“It’s a vampire movie.” She said, her gaze not leaving the tv.

Key reached out to push her arm down. “Oh leave it!” He said with a grin. “I love vampire movies! They always get everything wrong!” He laughed. “Please?”

She sighed and with a roll of her eyes, dropped the remote onto the armrest and flopped backwards to get comfortable.

Forty minutes into the movie and Key was still laughing from a scene that had occurred five minutes before-the vampire lead had healed a wound his human lover had by licking it.

Eunsook groaned. “Will you at least tell me why that’s so funny?”

“It’s stupid! It doesn't’t make any sense. Like, are our tongues magic? Or like, magic spit? how the hell does that work? That would be so annoying, you bite someone to get some food and it starts trying to heal around your fangs, or you pull away for a second and go back for seconds and you gotta bite ‘em again. What a nuisance.”

He snorted again and focused his attention back on the movie. “Humans have the craziest ideas, I swear. I don’t believe i was ever that stupid as a human,” Another laughing fit began as the onscreen vampire recoiled at the presence of garlic. “This is an old one, but, being destroyed by food is always funny to me,”

Eunsook rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. She had two more hours of Key’s raucous laughter and snide remarks to make it through.

She wasn’t sure she’d survive. 

 

**_the end_ **


	2. Fiction

“What is this?” Key asked, smirking as he dangled the book in front of Eunsook.

Her cheeks flushed and she reached up to grab the book from his hands, but he jerked it out of her reach at the last second.

“A vampire romance novel, really Sookie?” Key laughed, opening the book and flipping through it, stopping when he found a particularly hilarious passage. He cleared his voice before reading out loud.

“ _She shivered as she felt his erect member press against her thigh,”_ he snorted, “erect member, pfft.” He continued reading, “’ _please,’ she begged, rocking her hips up, to rub against his pelvis, ‘touch me’. He smiled his sharp toothed vampire grin,_ oh what the fuck Sook,  _and dragged his hands over her hips, reveling in the sound of her satisfied moans._

He tossed the book aside and moved towards Eunsook, backing her against a wall. “Look Sookie, if you wanted to know what it’s like being with a vampire,” His solid chest pressed against her as he pressed his hands against the wall, on either side of her head. “All you had to do was ask.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would take place quite a while after they met, even further after Movies. Key’s at a place where he feels comfortable enough to snoop through her shit and initiate that kind of physical contact. I would say Eunsook has started to develop quite a crush on him, and Key is aware of it, and would tease her nonstop about it, much like he does here. Dunno how much he likes her though. I mean, he likes her as a friend for sure, and there is some affection there brought there from her being Sunghee’s grandchild as well.


End file.
